Heartbreak Girls
by JustNS
Summary: La vie est dure, la vie est injuste, la vie fait mal. Il faut pourtant apprendre à vivre, il faut savoir, il faut survivre. (Désolée, je suis assez nulle pour les résumés!)
1. Chapter 1

« — Cours ! Plus vite Clarke, cours ! Criait-il de sa voix rauque et fatiguée. »

Essoufflée, les joues rosies par le froid qui giflait sa peau, la dénommée Clarke courrait. Et quelle tâche ardue que de courir dans la neige de la montagne. Chaque hiver, la famille Griffin se rendait au Mont Blanc, en France pour s'amuser et passer un peu de temps en famille. Seulement cette année, tout était différent. En effet, non seulement pour la première fois Clarke avait piqué une crise à ses parents pour que Finn, son petit ami vienne avec eux ce qui avait été une cause de conflit et de multiples cris au sein de la petite famille habituellement unie mais en plus, ses parents ne lui adressaient presque plus la parole depuis, mis à part son père qui, quelques heures auparavant, avait recommencé à la taquiner comme il le faisait si bien. Clarke n'avait pourtant jamais été une petite fille très capricieuse, au contraire. Cette jolie petite blonde aux yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan était d'une nature très douce et empathique, ses parents l'ayant élevé avec certaines des valeurs qu'ils jugeaient comme les plus importantes comme l'honnêteté, le respect, l'entraide, le partage et tant d'autres choses. Si la fille Griffin devait pourtant se reconnaître un défaut, ce serait sûrement son fort tempérament et son attitude quand elle perdait son sang-froid. Le coeur sur la main, elle était très patiente seulement quiconque la connaissait plutôt bien savait qu'une fois qu'elle explosait réellement, il valait mieux ne pas se retrouver trop près d'elle au risque de subir les foudres de la jolie blonde qui pouvait se révéler redoutable malgré sa carrure qui pouvait facilement tromper les apparences. Elle n'était pas la plus populaire du lycée, mais elle n'était pas non plus la plus détestée. Au contraire, plutôt aimée en général, elle aimait beaucoup aider son prochain, les plus faibles, les plus opprimés et détesté des autres en général. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs souvent valu quelques ennuis comme cette fois ou elle avait protégé un garçon obèse contre des racailles qui l'avaient frappé. Clarke s'était interposée mais c'était sans compter ces garçons qui possédaient une arme blanche. Par chance, Finn n'était jamais loin quand il s'agissait de Clarke et de la protéger et l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé de ce bazar. Puis étaient venues les vacances. Et dès le début, elles avaient mal commencées, Clarke l'avait sentit. Et elles ne faisaient qu'empirer.

« — Allez Clarke, cours ! Tu peux le faire, rejoins l'abri sous la cabane !

— J'essaie ! »

Elle ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix, elle était brisée, épuisée, cassée, à l'image de celle qui l'utilisait. Quelques larmes amères et salées glissèrent le long de ses joues, des larmes glacées qui, ajoutée au vent, lui giflaient le visage. Elle voyait la maison au loin et c'est d'ailleurs là qu'une vive lueur d'espoir se ranima en elle. Elle puisa alors dans ses dernières forces et porta tout ses efforts sur ses jambes déjà meurtries par le froid, sa course et les chutes occasionnées par la neige.

« — Tu y es presque, allez, encore un petit effort, tu vas y arriver. »

Encore ces cris derrière elle, ces cris qui l'encourageaient, qui la poussait dans ses retranchements, ces cris qui lui permettaient de tenir debout un tant soit peur encore. Puis soudain… Plus rien. Le vide, le néant, plus une parole, plus un son, à part sa propre respiration saccadée accompagnée par ses oreilles bourdonnant de ne plus entendre la voix masculine. Clarke n'osa pas se retourner de peur de voir quelque chose qui la briserait, la détruirait et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle traversa enfin les portes de sa maison hivernale. Comme il le lui avait dit, elle rejoignit l'abri en dessous non sans avoir pensé à récupérer sa peluche, Mr. Ous. Bien qu'on puisse penser qu'elle avait passé l'âge pour ce genre d'enfantillage, elle traînait Mr Ous partout avec elle depuis toujours. C'était son père qui lui avait offert cette peluche alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à parler. À cette époque-là, elle ne parvenait pas encore à dire « ours » ce pourquoi le mot « ous » était resté, depuis. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'enfermer à clé en bas. Ceci fait, elle s'assit lentement sur le lit, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues bien que son coeur, lui, ne ressente absolument rien. Elle n'avait pas mal, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Elle ne souffrait pas, rien, et pourtant elle pleurait. C'est sans s'en rendre compte que la jeune blonde, épuisée, posa sa tête sur son oreiller et que ses paupières se fermèrent, Morphée venant tendrement la prendre dans ses bras pour un sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars…

Quand Clarke rouvrit les yeux, elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé ni ou elle était. Pendant un instant, elle s'attendit à sentir l'odeur des pancakes et des œufs au plat accompagnée de la voix chaude de son père et celle douce de sa mère mais rien n'en fit. Puis les souvenirs revinrent à la surface et elle se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé. Et si de nouvelles larmes menacèrent de couler, elle ferma fort les yeux, inspira et expira doucement tâchant de se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer une nouvelle fois, non. Elle se devait d'être forte. Alors, une poignée de secondes ou de minutes plus tard, la plus jeune des Griffin se leva doucement du lit sur lequel elle était et tâtonna autour d'elle à la recherche de l'interrupteur de l'unique lampe de la pièce. Celle-ci allumée, Clarke regarda autour d'elle en poussant un soupir. Il n'y avait que très peu de vivres, ici. La pièce était composée d'un petit réfrigérateur, d'un lit, d'une petite table capable d'accueillir deux personnes au maximum et d'une porte qui amenait à une toute petite pièce où se trouvaient des toilettes et une douche tout juste assez grande pour une personne. De plus, une petite radio portable se trouvait sur la table et c'est vers celle-ci que Clarke se dirigea immédiatement, omettant volontairement les bruits sourds que son ventre produisait.

Ils avaient fait ramené cette radio des années auparavant, au cas où quelque chose dans le genre d'aujourd'hui se produirait, ce pourquoi elle n'avait pas besoin de réseau, juste d'une prise où la brancher. Ceci fait, c'est d'une main hésitant qu'elle alluma le poste, le réglant sur la chaîne de toutes les infos du monde. Par chance, elle tomba pile au bon moment sur les informations susceptibles de l'intéresser. Se doutant que ce ne serait sûrement pas facile à entendre, elle se rassit sur son lit, ses jambes déjà flageolantes et prêta enfin attention aux mots du présentateur qui allait lui redonner de l'espoir ou alors qui la détruirait complètement.

« — Flash infos. Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir et merci de nous écouter pour les informations de 18h. À l'heure actuelle, nous nous trouvons au Mont Blanc ou s'est déroulée la tempête de neige la plus violente que le pays ait connu depuis de près de deux siècles. Dégâts humains et matériaux ne cessent d'augmenter à mesure que les autorités fouillent les lieux de ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de crime. Nous avons plusieurs intervenants dont Mr Westwood, chef de la brigade des pompiers des alentours. Mr Westwood, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur la situation actuelle jusque là ?

— De nombreuses victimes sont à déplorer ainsi que de nombreuses disparitions mais malheureusement très peu de survivants sont connus à l'heure actuelle. La tempête semble s'être enfin calmée après des heures et des heures de désastre mais nous recherchons toujours les personnes encore en vie ou les corps des victimes. Si quelqu'un était près de l'accident et entend ceci, montrez-vous, nous serons en capacité de vous aider.

— Merci Mr Westwood, nous vous contacterons plus tard si vous avez plus d'informations à nous donner. Nous avons avec nous un autre intervenant, commissaire de police qui à en sa possession la liste des personnes dont nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune nouvelle ou qui sont malheureusement décédées. Les membres des familles sont invités à rejoindre le poste de police ou ils seront accueillis par des psychologues et des policiers qui les prendront en charge. À vous Mr Thomas.

— A cet instant, les victimes ou disparus connus sont : Finn Collins, Jake, Abigail et Clarke Griffin, Jasmine et Alexandre Deanbright, Charlie Wilson, Tris et Anya Woods, Joseph, Suzanne, Vanessa et Lily Standers, Harry et Elodie Meyers, Joséphine Moore, Eléonore Dubois, Vanessa Hawtinks et enfin Mélanie et Jason Hall. Toutes nos condoléances aux familles de victimes et en espérant retrouver les disparus.

— Merci à vous Mr Thomas. C'est la fin de cette édition, nous reviendrons dans quelques heures avec de nouvelles informations. En attendant, restez fort. Merci à tous. »

La tête de Clarke bourdonnait. Elle voyait trouble, peinait à respirer, se sentait nauséeuse, fiévreuse, faible. Si elle était désolée pour toutes les victimes, quatre noms avaient retenu son attention. Le sien, celui de ses parents et celui de Finn. Où étaient-ils ? Étaient-ils… ? Non, la blonde ne préférait pas y penser, cette simple pensée lui serrant le coeur et ravivant les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle resta assise là, à contempler le sol pendant de très longues minutes, sans bouger, oubliant presque de respirer. Quand enfin elle retourna à la conscience c'est toute tremblante et peureuse qu'elle se leva, tel un automate et qu'elle déverrouilla avec précaution la porte de la pièce. Remontant lentement les escaliers qui menaient à la maison, elle pouvait aisément observer les dégâts. Il faisait d'abord un froid de canard et ce n'était pas surprenant quand on voyait que la neige avait envahie tout l'espace, détruisant tout les meubles, toutes les petits recoins de cette maison qu'elle chérissait depuis tant d'années. Quand son regard se posa dehors, elle sentit une nouvelle fois son coeur se serrer et ferma les yeux en se rappelant la voix de son père qui lui criait de courir, qui lui criait de se mettre à l'abri. Elle l'avait écouté mais aurait dû rester avec lui. Elle aurait dû se retourner, lui crier qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, qu'ils se retrouvaient bientôt. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que son père soit mort, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que ses dernières paroles pour son père aient été « J'essaie ! ». Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Et sa mère, et Finn… Où étaient-ils ? Clarke ne croyait pas en Dieu, mais elle priait en cet instant n'importe quelle divinité que tous aient survécus, qu'ils ne soient que de simples disparus et non pas des cadavres.

Debout devant le perron de sa maison maintenant détruite, Clarke ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle attendait, ni ce qu'elle faisait. Tout était encore flou autour d'elle, elle ne ressentait pas le froid, ni la soif, ni la faim, rien, elle se contentait de rester debout sans bouger. C'est peu de temps après qu'un homme qui semblait être un pompier courut vers elle et une fois face à elle, commença à lui crier des choses, mais elle n'entendait pas, n'était pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit que ce fut le trou noir. Le néant…

Des murmures, des bruits de machines et une vive lumière qui lui faisait mal aux yeux. Sa gorge aussi la piquait. Clarke, de nouveau consciente, papillonna des yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. Par chance, une personne semblait avoir compris qu'elle n'était pas encore habituée à la lumière du jour puisqu'elle ferma les stores de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, une chambre d'hôpital sûrement, supposa la petite blonde. Elle rouvrit les yeux et put discerner la silhouette de sa mère qui lui souriait tendrement, des larmes dans les yeux pourtant. Quand Abby nota que sa fille était réveillée, elle accourut auprès d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Clarke répondit bien joyeusement à son étreinte, ayant plus que besoin de cette étreinte après tout les récents événements et quand elles se séparèrent, elle sentit les lèvres de sa mère sur son front ce qui réussit à apaiser légèrement son coeur.

« — Comment vas-tu, ma puce ? Tu m'as fais tellement peur..

— Ça va, maman. Je t'assure, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

— Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi chérie, je suis ta mère.

— Je.. Et toi maman, tu vas bien, où étais-tu, j'ai entendu ton nom dans la liste des disparus et je..

— Calme-toi Clarke, je vais bien, je vais bien. Je m'étais réfugiée chez un inconnu qui m'avait ouvert sa maison le temps de la tempête..

— Et papa ? Et Finn… ? -demanda-t-elle enfin, ayant peur de la réponse à venir.-

— Je.. Chérie.. »

A cet instant, les yeux de la petite blonde se remplirent de larmes pour la centième fois de la journée au moins mais elle savait que si cette fois elle pleurait, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, elle savait que si elle commençait, ça sonnerait l'arrêt de sa respiration, une fissure dans sa vie, un mal-être qui la suivrait longtemps. Elle supplia sa mère du regard de lui dire la vérité et elle fut apparemment assez convaincante puisqu'elle vit sa génitrice inspirer profondément avant de se lancer.

« — Finn à été retrouvé enseveli sous la neige. Il était trop tard chérie..

Clarke, la gorge nouée, ferma les yeux un instant puis hocha la tête, intimant à sa mère de poursuivre. En rouvrant les yeux, elle constata que les yeux de sa mère perlaient de larmes. C'est d'ailleurs d'une voix brisée que celle-ci reprit.

— Ton père.. Ton père à été empalé par un arbre en sauvant un petit garçon et une petite fille de la neige. Il est mort en héros… »

Brisée, c'est à ce moment-là que Abby Griffin mit sa main sur son visage et qu'elle s'effondra devant sa fille qui était elle-même déjà en pleurs, ne sachant comment surmonter ça. Son petit ami était mort. Son père était mort. Comment se remettre d'une telle tragédie ?

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – – – –

« — Clarke ? -entendait-elle au loin- Clarke, vous m'entendez, vous êtes avec moi ? »

Clarke secoua la tête, revenant au présent. Ses joues étaient mouillés, ses yeux rouges et gonflés et devant elle, une femme brune aux yeux verts qui la regardait avec une étincelle de pitié lui tendait un mouchoir. Il fallut un moment à la jeune femme pour se rappeler ou elle était, dans le bureau de la psychologue qui la suivait. Elle détestait voir la pitié dans le regard des gens seulement parce qu'elle avait perdu son père et celui qu'elle considérait auparavant comme l'amour de sa vie. Elle avait tout perdu. Tout, sauf sa mère qui se trouvait être enceinte. Elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur qui n'aurait jamais la chance de connaître son papa. Elle-même n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de voir son père.. Brisée, c'est une Clarke dénuée de toute émotion dans le regard qui attendit les prochains mots de sa psychologue.

« — C'est bien, vous avez été très forte, vous avez su restituer tout les éléments de l'incident survenu ce qui est un énorme pas en avant. C'est la première fois que votre mémoire se débloque ainsi. C'est une bonne chose pour nos séances, ça veut dire que vous commencez à accepter les choses, nous allons enfin pouvoir travailler sur tout ça et...

Fusillant du regard la psy face à elle, c'est une Clarke au teint blafard qui murmura quelques mots d'une voix froide, coupant l'adulte.

— Vous êtes… Vous vous trompez. Je n'accepterais jamais. Je n'oublierais jamais. Ça fera toujours aussi mal. Jamais je ne pourrais accepter ça.

La brune face à elle ignora superbement sa remarque et poursuivit.

— Pouvez-vous me dire quand tout ceci est arrivé, Clarke ?

Un blanc, une nouvelle lueur de douleur dans les yeux de la jeune fille, une douleur si puissante qu'une fille de 18 ans ne devrait jamais avoir à connaître.

— C'était il y a un mois. Tout ceci s'est passé il y a un mois. »

Une unique larme traversa la barrière des yeux de Clarke avant qu'elle ne se lève tel un automate et sorte de la pièce, aussi brisée que le mois dernier et aussi brisée qu'elle le serait le mois prochain.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de mon petit bébé. J'ai été très contente de voir que beaucoup de personnes semblaient avoir aimé le premier chapitre alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour vos Reviews, ça fait hyper plaisir et c'est motivant ! J'attends bien sûr vos avis même s'ils sont négatifs, cela ne peut que me faire grandir et me faire m'améliorer. /!\ Une partie de ce chapitre à été empruntée à ma réalité alors si la réaction de Clarke vous semble disproportionnée, impossible ou stupide, dites vous que des personnes vivent réellement ça ! :$

Bonne lecture les enfants !

\+ (après des heures de recherche, j'ai enfin trouvé une musique d'ambiance qui semble assez bien correspondre avec ce chapitre, vous n'êtes évidemment pas obligés de l'écouter ;) Sleeping At Last - Arctic)

 **FLASHBACK – FIRST STAPE – DENIAL**

« — Maman ? Papa est déjà partit au travail ? »

Une fois de plus, le visage d'Aby se décomposa lorsqu'elle entendit les quelques mots que sa fille venait de prononcer de son air encore légèrement endormi et innocent. Pourtant, elle commençait à les connaître par cœur, ces mots. Une semaine était passée depuis le décès de Jake Griffin et pourtant, Clarke ne semblait pas encore avoir assimilé l'information. Certes, Abigail ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa fille accepte tout de suite le décès de son paternel mais il lui arrivait un peu trop fréquemment de demander où était son père, comme là. En effet, le matin à son réveil, la petite blonde restait dans l'optique que son père l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée, attablé devant un petit-déjeuner préparé avec amour par sa femme, lisant son journal. Et chaque matin, c'est avec déception qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Et chaque matin, elle avait pris l'habitude de poser cette question à sa mère avec diverses variantes.

« — On en a déjà parlé, chérie. Ton père est.. Il n'est plus là, rappelle-toi…»

Et chaque matin, Clarke refusait l'évidence. Elle secouait la tête puis se mettait à trembler mais continuait de nier : son papa rentrerait à la maison le soir, l'air fatigué mais le sourire aux lèvres de retrouver sa famille. Mais bien sûr, son père ne rentrait pas, il ne rentrerait plus jamais. Et dans ces moments-là, quand elle voyait le regard de sa fille, Aby avait l'impression d'avoir face à elle Clarke à l'âge de 5 ou 6 ans, quand elle ne comprenait pas encore bien toutes les choses de la vie. Au début, la mère de la blondinette affirmait à sa fille de but en blanc que son père était mort mais à force, elle ne pouvait plus, elle était fatiguée alors elle se contentait de lui dire qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il était partit et qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais à la maison. Ainsi, cette situation épuisait évidemment complètement la plus âgée qui non seulement souffrait de l'absence de son mari mais qui en plus devait supporter le déni de sa fille de 18 ans ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa propre douleur. Ainsi, Aby redoutait le moment de l'enterrement du défunt petit-ami de sa fille et de son père qui approchait à grand pas car elle savait que ce serait une étape incroyablement dure pour Clarke et elle se sentait d'ors-et-déjà impuissante. Celle-ci, bien que plongée dans ce fameux déni, passait ses journée dans sa chambre, plongée dans ses toiles à peindre le visage de son père ainsi que celui de Finn. Si elle essayait de peindre des choses joyeuses et colorées, son subconscient, lui, n'était pas du même avis puisque ses croquis finissaient toujours par être sombre et déprimants, frustrant la blonde qui finissait inlassablement par déchirer chacun de ses dessins, insatisfaite.

Ce jour-là, le temps était pluvieux et Dieu seul savait à quel point Clarke détestait la pluie, elle qui, avant, était une fervente adepte du soleil et qui rayonnait sûrement autant que cet immense astre chaud. Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille était sur son lit, les jambes étendues sur celui-ci, son cahier de croquis à la main. Cette fois, elle tâchait de dessiner de mémoire un paysage qu'elle avait vu lors d'une de ses nombreuses expéditions avec son père quand sa mère toqua à sa porte. Si la blonde ne répondit rien, souhaitant rester seule et ne pas entendre encore et encore les remarques de sa mère, celle-ci ne se gêna pas pour entrer dans la chambre de sa progéniture. Elle adressa un simple regard à sa fille dans lequel on pouvait y lire une forme d'hésitation mêlée à de la peur ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse. Clarke avait toujours été douée pour lire dans les autres comme dans un livre ouvert. D'un simple regard, elle parvenait à deviner ce que les personnes face à elle ressentaient et c'était évidemment encore plus facile à cerner quand elle les connaissaient bien. Mais pourquoi donc sa mère la regardait-elle ainsi ?

N'entendant aucune parole venant de sa génitrice, Clarke posa de nouveau son regard sur la feuille quasi-blanche devant elle, tandis que sa mère semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa garde robe qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très remplie. Contrairement à toutes les filles de son lycée, Clarke était très peu féminine, elle ne portait en général que tee-shirt, pull et jeans. Robe et jupe ? Très peu pour elle, non merci, elle détestait ça au plus grand dam de sa mère. C'est pour ça que, lorsqu'elle constata que celle-ci sortit une robe noire de son armoire dont elle-même ignorait l'existence accompagné d'une paire de talons assortit, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, pantoise devant la situation. Aby, devant le regard interrogateur de sa fille, poussa un long soupir, posa les affaires sur le bord du lit avant de s'y asseoir. Une main sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir, elle resta un long moment silencieuse à contempler sa fille, sans prononcer un mot, amenant Clarke à briser ce silence qui commençait à se faire bien trop pensant pour elles.

« — C'est en quel honneur cette robe ? Papa et Finn reviennent ?

— Clarke… On en a parlé hier. C'est ce soir que ça à lieu, tu te souviens ?

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles, maman ? -un long blanc s'ensuivit, Clarke regardant sa mère les sourcils froncés-

— L'enterrement de ton père et Finn, c'est ce soir, ma puce. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix douce que jamais elle n'avait eu, dans l'unique but de ne pas heurter sa fille. Pourtant, celle-ci ne semblait pas assimiler les paroles de sa mère. Elle affichait toujours cet air légèrement béat, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Après tout, pourquoi aller à l'enterrement de deux personnes qui reviendraient bientôt à la maison ? Ces paroles et ces pensées étaient celles d'une adolescente folle refusant de croire en l'évidence et en la réalité mais l'accepter serait bien trop difficile pour qu'elle ne songe seulement à le faire. Pourtant, c'est telle une automate, sans avoir réellement conscience de la réalité et vivant sa vie comme si elle regardait un film qu'elle finit par s'habiller et monter dans le corbillard, lui aussi noir, qui les conduisit dans un lieu où jamais elle n'avait ne serait-ce que penser aller. Le temps était lui aussi à l'image de Clarke et de ses vêtements : morose et triste. On pouvait d'ailleurs entendre au loin des grondements sonores qui semblaient avertir que quelque chose de dangereux approchait.

Devant elle, étendus dans deux cercueils ouverts, se trouvaient Finn Collins et Jake Griffin, paupières closes, bras croisés sur le coeur et d'une blancheur mortelle.

Clarke, debout devant eux, ne peut détacher ses yeux de la scène immobile qui se joue devant elle. Soudain, le temps semble se figer, comme si elle mettait sa vie en pause. Soudain, elle ne voit plus rien autour d'elle, que ce soit les nombreux gens là pour dire adieu à Jake ou sa mère qui la regarde, l'air inquiet. Elle n'entend plus rien et sent juste une énorme boule dans sa gorge qui l'empêche de respirer ainsi que ses oreilles bourdonner. Sa poitrine semble comprimée tandis que ses yeux, eux, refusent de croire à ce qu'ils voient. Le temps semble s'être arrêté autour de Clarke qui se sent soudain terriblement seule malgré la foule. Et si elle tient bien sur ses jambes jusque là, elle a pourtant l'impression de tomber dans un trou noir sans fin tandis que, tel un robot, elle s'avance vers les cercueils ouverts pour déposer ses mains sur le cercueil en chêne massif comme pour essayer de se sortir d'un rêve, pour se persuader que ça n'est pas réel, que ça ne peut pas l'être.

« — Papa.. »

Par on ne sait quel miracle, c'est tout ce qu'elle parvient à dire malgré sa gorge nouée et sa respiration saccadée de sa voix déjà rauque. D'un geste hésitant et très lent, elle vient poser sa main sur celle de son père. Comme électrisée par ce contact, elle retire très vite sa main avant de venir la poser de nouveau, encore plus doucement si cela était possible. Sa main était froide. Plus encore, elle semblait glacée, plus glacée que le plus glacé des iceberg. Lentement, la blonde remonte son regard sur le visage de son père. Il est d'une blancheur cadavérique et aucune émotion n'apparaît sur son visage autrefois si beau, si souriant. Même les plis sous ses yeux autrefois rieurs semblent avoir disparus. Plus aucune trace d'humanité n'est visible sur son visage au point que la blonde a même désormais du mal à reconnaître son père. Il n'est plus cet homme qu'elle à connu. Il est comme… Mort.

Mort.

Cette pensée eut à peine le temps de franchir le cerveau de Clarke qu'elle sentit ses jambes défaillir sous son poids, tombant alors à genoux sur la terre mouillée par la pluie qui jugea ironique de commencer à se déferler sur elle à cet instant précis, comme si la Terre souhaitait pleurer avec Clarke la perte de deux de ses enfants. La main toujours à l'extrémité du cercueil, elle posa également sa tête contre celui-ci, ses larmes glissant dessus et se mêlant à la pluie. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus abondement à l'image du cœur de la blonde qui semblait se briser un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ses pleurs était sans doutes aussi prononcés que la pluie, ses sanglots aussi violents que le tonnerre qui grondait et son corps était secoué de violents spasmes incapables à contrôler. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être morts, pas eux, pas deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. A mesure qu'elle assimilait l'information, la respiration de Clarke se faisait soudain de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa tête lui tourner. Son monde, a elle, par contre, venait de s'arrêter à l'instant même ou elle avait réalisé la mort des deux hommes de sa vie.

La jeune fille ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, sous la pluie, mais ce détail l'importait peu. Elle ne sentait plus ni le froid, ni l'eau qui coulait sur ses habits, dans ses cheveux et sur son visage ni rien. Elle ne sentait plus rien à part un immense vide impossible à combler dans son coeur ainsi que dans son esprit. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'au bout d'un certain moment, quand la pluie commença à se calmer, Jackson, un ami de sa mère arriva derrière elle, l'attrapa en dessous des bras et la releva. Si au début elle tenta de se débattre, de donner des coups dans tout les sens pour rester avec son père et Finn, elle finit par capituler et se laissa tomber les bras de l'homme, ses pleurs reprenant de plus belle tandis que lui, la soutenait pour la ramener jusqu'à la voiture qui elle, les reconduisit chez elles.

Arrivées chez elles, c'est une Clarke au yeux rouges et gonflés qui s'avança vers sa mère, le regard complètement vide, comme éteint et qui la serra dans ses bras dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de réconfort et murmura d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

« – Je n'ai même pas pu leur dire au revoir…

– Je sais chérie, moi non plus. Mais on doit commencer à faire notre deuil maintenant… »

 **FIRST STAPE – DENIAL**

Médecins, psychologues et experts en tout genre parlent du deuil, cette réaction qui survient après la mort d'un proche et dans laquelle on retrouve plusieurs étapes. Ces mêmes experts considèrent pourtant aussi le deuil comme une étape de délivrance mais Clarke se demandait comment un jour elle pourrait se délivrer de cette souffrance qu'elle ressentait actuellement. La première étape du déni définie par Elisabeth Kübler-Ross était le déni, ce concept qui refusait à la personne de croire en un certain événement important, tragique ou pas. Celui-ci se voit quoi qu'il en soit ignoré. Une personne vivant une étape de déni se comportera comme si la réalité qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'existait pas.

Le déni ? Clarke venait de le vivre, elle venait de passer la première étape de son deuil.


End file.
